Sól er landa ljóme
by EveJHoang
Summary: Le soleil est la lumière du monde.Je t'ai jadis promit que je reviendrais,qu'un jour,je viendrais te sauver.Même le dieu de la tromperie ne peut mentir à son Soleil...


**Pairing: **Loki/Harry

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Owi, ILS SONT A MOI ! Z'avez vu comme j'ai eu une bonne idée d'engager Joss Whedon pour mon film **Avengers** ? Et comment j'ai trop foiré avec l'épilogue de mon septième tome tant attendu ?

****.

.

_**"Sól er landa ljóme..."**_

Le Soleil est la Lumière du monde

.

.

La première fois que j'ai vu l'enfant, il faisait noir.

J'étais venu sur Midgard exercer mon art sur mon _cher_ frère : le mensonge. Lui dire qu'il resterait à jamais humain, à jamais sur Terre, que Père était mort et que jamais Thor ne serait admis à nouveau sur les terres des dieux.

Je n'étais qu'une ombre, alors, vu uniquement par ceux que je choisissais. Et je l'ai senti.

Je l'ai sentie, cette présence, cette âme, cette lumière qui me réchauffait, moi qui avais le cœur aussi froid que la peau d'un Jötun.

Mon ombre voyagea à travers Midgard, et je l'ai trouvé.

C'était une nuit froide d'automne, le quartier était endormi. Tout, en ce lieu, respirait le faux, le _mensonge_, tout comme ma propre personne. Sous ma chair Ase se cachaient la neige et la glace, et sous ces dehors aisés et convenables se cachait le plus sombre secret de ces humains.

Lui.

Je savais qu'il se trouvait dans cette maison, je sentais sa chaleur aimante qui m'attirait, qui n'attendait que moi.

Je n'ai pas comprit, d'abord.

Il n'y avait que trois personnes, un couple affreux, et un fils en bonne passe de devenir tout aussi laid. Aucun moyen que l'un d'entre eux émette cette lumière !

Pourtant, seules trois chambres étaient occupées. Sur les photographies soigneusement encadrées ne se trouvaient que ces trois, accompagnés parfois d'une affreuse bonne femme aussi épaisse que les deux mâles de la maisonnée, et d'affreux chiens au regard torve.

Tout ce que m'inspiraient ces humains était affreusement… affreux.

Pourtant, je décidais d'attendre. Je devais comprendre. Je devais le trouver. Il _devait_ être là, quelque part.

Il faisait encore noir, lorsque j'ai comprit. A l'approche de l'hiver, le soleil se lève tard, dans cette région du monde. Lui avait beau être un Soleil, il se leva la nuit.

A peine vêtu, malgré le froid, d'un pantalon usé et trop grand, il poussa la porte du placard sous l'escalier, me surprenant complètement. Par Odin, qu'est-ce que cet enfant fichait dans un placard ?

Ses petits pieds nus frôlant à peine le sol, sans le moindre son, il alluma la lumière de la cuisine et se mit aux fourneaux avec une dextérité dénonçant une grande habitude. Lorsque le premier grésillement insupportable d'un réveil retentit à l'étage, il alluma prestement la cafetière, alluma le feu et cassa des œufs, vérifiant d'un œil expert la cuisson tout en préparant les tranches de bacon.

Adossé à un coin de mur, à l'écart de tout éventuel passage, je l'observais d'un regard critique, après quelques instants à oublier toute dignité, les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire béante.

Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? Quatre, cinq ans ? Pas plus. Tout petit et agile, maigrichon, surtout comparé à l'autre enfant dormant paisiblement là-haut. Je souris lorsqu'il se haussait sur la pointe de ses pieds minuscules pour récupérer la cafetière et qu'il la posa au centre de la table de la cuisine.

Jamais je n'avais vu d'enfant aussi adorable. Pas même les miens.

Fenrir était d'un capricieux… et Jörmungand ayant hérité de mon penchant pour la plaisanterie, il devint rapidement impossible, ce qu'il est toujours. Hel était belle, la plus belle de tout le royaume des dieux, et douce, mais ce garçon… il était différent.

Observant de plus près son visage, je plongeais dans ses grands yeux verts, tellement verts, cachés sous des cheveux noirs désordonnés.

J'ai toujours adoré le vert, et jamais je n'en avais vu de si somptueux.

Lorsqu'il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les dégager de sa vue, j'aperçus une étrange cicatrice sur son front, en forme d'éclair.

En forme de rune.

J'avais raison, il était un Soleil. C'était gravé sur son front.

J'ai passé la journée entière à m'abreuver de sa chaleur et de sa lumière, oubliant, rien que l'espace d'un instant, mes idées de vengeance et de coup d'Etat, oubliant ma colère et ma peine envers mon propre peuple.

Je le vis reste debout et bien droit, dans un coin, tandis que les trois autres déjeunaient. Pourquoi lui ne mangeait-il pas ?

Je le vis aller à l'école, et fus étonné de comprendre qu'il avait huit ans, et non cinq. Je le vis murmurer les réponses aux questions des professeurs sans jamais lever la main pour pouvoir gagner des points, et soupirer de _soulagement_ lorsque la note reçue fut la plus mauvaise de la classe.

Je le vis assis, seul, dans la cour, alors que les autres déjeunaient.

Je le vis se faire poursuivre et battre par l'autre garçon de la maison et ses amis, puis, à mon grand étonnement, une fois de plus, disparaître pour réapparaître sur le toit de l'école.

Je le vis revenir à la maison, et, malgré le froid, jardiner sans veste et sans gants.

Je le vis discuter avec une couleuvre, dans la langue de Jörmungand, mais je n'étais déjà plus en état de m'étonner des prouesses de ce petit trésor du monde des mortels.

Je le vis être frappé à coups de ceinture par l'affreux père de famille, insulté, châtié pour sa _monstruosité_.

Je le vis préparer le dîner, et rester dans son coin, une fois encore, puis être enfermé sans douceur dans le placard sous l'escalier.

-Puisque l'école t'a renvoyé trois jours, ce sera trois jours dans ton placard, sans rien à manger ! Tu sortiras pour tes corvées ! tempêta l'homme.

Mon ombre resta à ses côtés, dans l'espace réduit. Par le ridicule soupirail de la porte du placard, le garçon regardait la télévision, les yeux grands ouverts devant un film dont le héroïque héros sauvait la belle et l'embrassait à la fin.

-Pourquoi il écoute tout ce que dit le vieux monsieur, ça pourrait être un méchant ? se demanda le petit joyau en fronçant les sourcils.

Bonne question.

Ne jamais écouter les vieux croulants barbus qui vous abreuvent de conseils en vous appelant _mon garçon_, ce devrait être gravé dans la conscience de toute créature humanoïde. Père, par exemple, colle exactement à la description.

Lorsqu'il s'endormit, je vis ses rêves.

Ils étaient peuplés de créatures étranges, un homme immense, plus grand que Heimdall, de side-car volant, d'un homme aux yeux d'or, et d'un autre se transformant en chien géant… je souriais à ces visions, ou peut-être étaient-ce des souvenirs ?

Puis, soudainement, il y eut les cris.

Ils semblaient venir de loin, des tréfonds de la mémoire de l'enfant. C'étaient les cris d'une femme, une femme qui suppliait que l'on épargne son fils. Le rêve était sombre et flou, mais je distinguais un éclat roux, et je sus, à l'émotion que dégageait ce rêve, qu'il s'agissait de la mère de l'enfant.

Un éclat de rire glacial retentit, un éclair de lumière verte éteignit tout, et l'enfant se réveilla en sursaut, haletant et retenant ses sanglots avec ses mains, les yeux levés vers l'étage.

Je ne pus supporter ses yeux pleins de larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler. Même lorsque son oncle l'avait battu avec sa ceinture, il n'avait émit aucun son, et cela m'avait fait mal, et j'avais eu honte.

Combien de fois avais-je pleuré, moi ? Parce que mon frère ne me comprenait pas, qu'importe combien il avait pu m'aimer ? Parce qu'on m'avait insulté, trompé, trahi ? Ils lui avaient fait bien pire que tout ce que j'avais pu subir, et pourtant… j'ai grandi, prince Jötun, au milieu des ennemis, d'Asgard, et toute mon enfance, on m'avait conté que les miens étaient un peuple de monstres.

Je n'étais qu'une ombre sur Midgard, une ombre au cœur de pierre, qui passait au travers de toute chose matérielle, et pourtant, j'ai serré cet enfant contre moi, et il m'a senti.

Quiconque d'autre se révèlerait, par le plus grand des hasards, capable de sentir le contact de mon ombre ne sentirait qu'une glaciale étreinte immatérielle, mais lui semblait se blottir dans une chaleur que je n'avais pas, et sentir une conscience là où tout autre n'aurait pensé qu'à un courant d'air froid.

-Un jour, je viendrais te chercher, lui promis-je d'un souffle qu'il n'entendait sans doute pas, mais je gardais espoir que m'entendre ferait partie de ses pouvoirs. Un jour, je viendrais te sauver…

Il sourit, et se rendormit paisiblement.

J'ai déposé un baiser sur la rune gravée sur le front de mon Soleil, et mon ombre revint à Asgard.

Quelques jours plus tard à peine, je me fis lamentablement laminer par Thor et, de désespoir, je me laissais sombrer vers l'inconnu, le néant, songeant que si j'avais été Roi, j'aurais pu décider de sauver cet enfant et de l'emmener avec moi au royaume des Ases.

Mais cela, jamais Odin ne l'aurait permit.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ai-je erré dans le vide. Longtemps.

J'ai atterri sur une terre désolée, peuplée de monstres, où l'on me proposa un marché.

Je n'avais aucun intérêt à dominer Midgard, mais attaquer le royaume des Hommes me permettrait d'embêter un peu mon frère, et de revoir le garçon. Vérifier qu'il allait bien, aller le chercher, le protéger… n'importe quoi, pourvu que je lui revienne.

Un dieu du mensonge qui ne songe qu'à tenir une promesse envers un enfant, quelle blague… mais pour mille mensonges, je voulais donner une vérité, une seule. Rien que pour mon petit Soleil.

J'acceptais le marché, mais cela ne se déroula pas exactement comme je l'avais prévu. Le sceptre était un poison pour mon esprit, j'en oubliais presque la véritable raison de ma venue, obnubilé par la destruction, ravagé par la folie…

Pourtant, j'ai été le voir.

Cette fois, il faisait jour. Sous la chaleur cuisante d'un été trop radieux pour être profitable, il jardinait, torse nu, la peau scarifiée de ses épaules maigres brûlée par le soleil.

Je le reconnus immédiatement, horrifié de constater que bien des années avaient passé depuis notre rencontre. Il avait quatorze ans, quinze sous peu, et la lumière, qui déjà jadis était terne, avait quasiment déserté ses prunelles.

Qu'était-il arrivé à mon joyau ?

Je louais une petite maison, dans les environs, et faisais fréquemment des allers-retours entre les laboratoires secrets dans lequel une bande de savants fous travaillaient pour moi, et l'Angleterre. J'ai prétexté à ses immondes parents que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour faire le ménage chez moi, et engageais le garçon, une fois par semaine.

Je le faisais manger, et nous lisions des livres, ou critiquions les films dans lesquels les héros gagnaient toujours à la fin.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit une fille du genre top model ? Ils ne pourraient pas tomber sous le charme d'une fille qui a du caractère, pour une fois ? Ou mieux, d'un mec ! s'exclamait-il avec humeur.

Je lui ai enseigné les runes, et quelques rudiments d'une magie qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, en secret.

Je l'ai emmené à Londres pour son anniversaire, et lui ai offert de jolis vêtements, transformant la Cendrillon en guenilles usées en petit Prince au costume coûteux, et nous passâmes une soirée à l'opéra, un art et un loisir dont il tomba profondément amoureux.

-Je me souviens de vous, vous savez. Je me souviens de votre chaleur, de votre présence. Vous m'avez consolé, et vous m'avez promit que vous reviendriez. Je vous ai toujours cru, et même si vous devez repartir bientôt, je vous attendrais encore. Je sais que vous tiendrez votre promesse, un jour.

Ses yeux brillaient un peu, comme s'il m'admirait, mais pas vraiment.

Son sourire était tellement… vrai. Un minuscule sourire doux aux reflets tristes, mais il était vrai, et il n'appartenait qu'à moi.

J'appris que quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait vu l'un de ses camarades mourir sous ses yeux. Assassiné.

Il avait supplié de pouvoir fuir de cette maison, de ses tortionnaires, mais on le cloîtrait ici _pour sa sécurité_. Il voulait partir et ne plus les revoir, tous. Surtout ce vieux croulant barbu qui l'abreuvait de conseils en l'appelant _mon garçon_, il lui faisait sans cesse des cachotteries.

Je détestais de plus en plus les vieux séniles qui se prenaient pour de grands sages.

-Vous êtes comme moi, déclara-t-il un jour, devant un jus de fruits et des petits gâteaux. Vous êtes seul, et personne ne vous connait vraiment. Il y en a qui disent qu'ils vous aiment, et peut-être que c'est vrai, mais ils ne savent pas ce qui se trouve au fond de vous. Ils ne connaissent ni votre solitude, ni votre douleur. Ils ne voient que la surface, et ne comprennent pas la profondeur. Peut-être qu'ils n'essaient pas assez fort, ou peut-être qu'ils ne seront jamais capables de voir…

Il s'appelait Harry.

_Juste Harry_.

Il ne voulait pas revenir dans ce quartier de banlieue pleine de mensonges, mais il était content de m'avoir connu, et peiné de devoir me quitter sans savoir combien d'années passeraient sans qu'il me revoie à nouveau.

Il me dit qu'il avait peur pour moi, parce que lorsque je partais, j'avais l'air serein, mais lorsque je revenais, j'avais toujours l'air un peu fou.

A la mi-août, il me dit qu'il me quittait, que des gens viendraient le chercher le lendemain. Il me recommanda de ne pas tuer trop de monde, blague qui peut-être, même pour lui, n'en était pas vraiment une.

Il m'embrassa sur les lèvres, et je ne le revis plus.

Trois jours plus tard, en Allemagne, je tuais des gens, et me faisait capturer par les petits copains de mon frère, que j'eus plaisir de revoir, au fond, même si la démence me rongeait d'autant plus vite que mon Soleil n'était plus à mes côtés.

Loin de sa chaleur, de la lumière de ses merveilleux yeux verts, je dépérissais à une vitesse alarmante, et de façon lamentable. Eux qui prétendaient être les plus grands héros du monde, ils ne voyaient rien, ne comprenaient pas que ce foutu sceptre me dévorait le cerveau, ne voyaient pas que je devenais complètement fou, non.

Pas même _mon frère_.

Parce que c'est moi le méchant de l'histoire, j'étais forcément fou sans raison autre que la soif de pouvoir, un gros complexe de supériorité et un ego hypertrophié.

Pourtant, Harry l'aurait vu. Harry voyait toujours.

Harry s'inquiétait pour moi alors que j'étais difficilement plus qu'une connaissance, je ne lui disais rien de moi, il _savait_. Harry avait quinze ans et avait déjà accompli plus de choses que tous ces _héros_ réunis, il avait quinze ans et il voyait plus loin que le monde manichéen de ces prétendus _gentils_, il avait quinze ans et il était assez pur pour vouloir sauver tout le monde, même _le méchant de l'histoire_.

Lequel de ces _héros_ pouvait prétendre à autant de grandeur ?

Enfermé dans ma cage de verre, j'attendais mon heure.

Je ne savais plus trop ce que je faisais, lorsqu'elle vint. Tout est un peu flou, je pense que j'avais fini par bien entamer ce qu'il me restait de raison avec l'absence de mon Soleil. J'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps en solitaire sans même une chaise pour m'asseoir à penser à lui.

Je me souviens du portail, je me souviens des Chitauris, qui ont vraiment une sale tête, je me suis battu avec Thor, avec Ironman, me suis fait exterminer mon armée et le gros bonhomme vert m'a aussi exterminé les lombaires en me frappant sur le sol tel un vulgaire jouet.

Une bonne journée bien remplie chez les méchants de l'histoire.

Si seulement ils s'étaient tous mit à se rouler des gadins après m'avoir vaincu, j'aurais pu dire à Harry que j'ai vu un film où les héros embrassaient un garçon à la fin…

Enfin, faudrait-il déjà que je le revoie un jour…

Non, je le reverrais. Je reviendrais et je le sauverais, je lui ai promit.

Quand lui ai-je promit cela ? Combien d'années sont passées, depuis que Thor m'a ramené à Asgard, combien de temps depuis qu'Odin m'a enfermé ici ?

Je ne peux pas rester ici… oui, bientôt, je trouverais le moyen de m'enfuir, de retourner vers Harry… vers ses yeux plus verts que le Vert lui-même, et sa chaleur, et peut-être qu'il me donnera un baiser de bienvenue tout comme il m'avait donné un baiser d'adieu…

Mon Soleil me manque… la Lumière de mon monde…

Je suis sorti de ma prison, poursuivi par des gardes, puis par mon frère. Je ne leur ai pas prêté la moindre attention, tout à ma tâche de rejoindre Midgard le plus rapidement possible, et là, à disparaître du regard d'Heimdall.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste figé devant ce désastre. J'ai suivi aveuglément la chaleur de mon Soleil qui m'a toujours attiré comme un aimant, et ai atterri en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille.

Mais ce ne sont pas des corps de soldats qui se vident de toute substance sur l'herbe autrefois verte, ce ne sont pas des hommes qui, sous mes yeux horrifiés, laissent aller leur dernier souffle avant de rejoindre le Walhalla.

Ce sont des enfants.

Des dizaines d'enfants… par le ciel, je ne suis même pas certain qu'ils soient plus âgés que Hel lorsqu'Odin l'exila dans Helheim, et elle avait treize ans…

Je vois des adultes vêtus de grandes robes noires qui rient, et des enfants qui pleurent sur le corps de leurs amis avant de se ruer dans la mêler pour venger chaque goutte de sang, chaque larme versée.

J'en vois tomber, encore et encore, j'entends les cris et les appels au secours, et me demande _pourquoi_ des enfants sont-ils obligés de se battre dans une guerre dont _on_ aurait dû les protéger coûte que coûte.

Pour la première fois depuis ma rencontre avec Harry, je sais que j'ai trouvé une bonne raison pour qu'un dieu verse des larmes.

Au loin, un duel. Un duel titanesque entre deux forces magiques incommensurables. Des cieux noircis de nuages de pierre, les éclairs verts déchirent l'obscurité, conjurés par la rage que se portent les éternels ennemis qui se font face, défiants.

Sont-ils seulement humains ?

Harry était beau et fragile à huit ans, magnifique et doux à quinze, mais maintenant… maintenant, il pourrait bien tenir tête aux dieux sans sourciller. Puissant guerrier au cœur brisé, séduisant dans sa colère dévastatrice, ses cheveux, toujours aussi désordonnés, fouettent son visage tordu dans un somptueux rictus de haine glaciale et brûlante à la fois.

On ne sait si ses lèvres sourient de démence ou si ses yeux pleurent déjà ceux tombés au combat, mais il est beau, sauvage et indomptable, et tandis que son ennemi lui ordonne de ployer devant lui, il reste ferme et altier, fier à travers le sang qui roule en rivières de rubis le long de sa tempe blessée, et ses iris, émeraudes précieuses, joyaux de tous les dieux, brillent d'un Feu Sacré que même la Mort n'oserait éteindre.

N'est-ce pas la Mort elle-même qui l'a allumé ?

La Dame qui erre sur le champ de bataille, ramassant avec douceur les âmes gisantes des enfants tombés sous les coups ennemis, pose parfois sur le garçon-guerrier un regard aimant de mère laissant enfin son fils quitter son giron pour mener ses propres combats.

La Mort a choisi son Champion.

Peu à peu, les combattants cessent de s'entredéchirer pour observer le duel dans lequel dansent la pluie, la grêle, les flammes et les pierres, se frappant, s'enlaçant, déchirant les chairs et éclaboussant les sangs.

Je vois son corps, fin et aimé, le corps de mon Soleil qui m'appelle, esquiver et pourfendre et se relever, et ses vêtements brûlés, déchirés, découpés, révélant les dizaines de runes gravées à jamais dans sa peau, comme _sôwilô_ fut jadis gravés sur son front, et je le vois utiliser la magie du Nord pour protéger et vaincre, et je suis fier, si fier de lui.

Un grand cercle s'est formé autour de ceux que Destinée désigna comme mortels ennemis, et ils halètent, trébuchent et s'insultent, un duel d'esprit comme de pouvoir dont pas un ne veut manquer une miette, qui restera à jamais gravé dans l'Histoire.

Mais l'autoproclamé Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait que perdre contre le fils de la Mort et du Chaos, Soleil du dieu de la Ruse et du Méfait.

Il ne pouvait pas me le prendre, il ne pouvait pas le tuer…

-HARRY !

Abandonné dans mes bras, face au corps sans vie de l'ennemi déchu, mon Soleil a perdu sa rage, sa fougue.

Il a vengé ses enfants, il pense qu'il peut partir…

Ses yeux flous plongés dans les miens, l'écarlate coulant d'entre ses lèvres qui m'appellent encore, il sourit à la Mort qui, doucement, se penche sur lui.

-Je savais que vous reviendriez… ils disaient que vous n'étiez que mensonge… ils voulaient me faire croire… qu'un Sauveur ne pouvait être sauvé… mais vous pouvez m'emmener… au Walhalla… éternellement… dans vos bras…

Il s'endort, et je hurle, encore et encore, mon satin et mon armure tâchés de la Vie même du seul que je souhaitais sauver, je hurle à la perte de mon Soleil, Lumière de mon monde, infichu de me soucier que l'on entende mes cris et mes supplications jusqu'à Asgard.

Plus rien n'a d'importance s'il me laisse ici, les bras plein d'un corps sans vie, le cœur brisé.

Le monde meurt, une fois le Soleil parti.

Mais ni Mort ni Chaos ne sont de cet avis. Elles l'aiment, cet enfant, elles l'aiment tant, celui que Destinée avait choisi de torturer, celui que Fatalité avait choisi de tuer, celui que Midgard avait choisi en héros… elles l'aiment tant qu'elles ne le laisseront jamais s'éteindre.

Et Chaos m'a toujours beaucoup apprécié aussi.

Magie elle-même se joint à ses sœurs, pour l'avènement d'une nouvelle ère, et le torse sous mes doigts se soulève, et la Flamme revient dans les prunelles vides, et, tout autours de nous, toutes les races s'inclinent et applaudissent, jurant la Paix à leur Champion tandis qu'à son oreille je murmure des promesses de rester à ses côtés à jamais, de porter ses enfants, de protéger à son bras les nouveau-nés que Magie choisira pour étendre son royaume qui peu à peu s'éteignait sous le règne des Hommes fous et avides de pouvoir et de soumission.

Protégés du regard d'Asgard, je reste au bras de mon Soleil, mon Amour, construisant un monde dans lequel même mes monstrueux fils et filles trouvent leur place, un monde qui sait qu'enfin, un dieu veille là où tous les autres les ont abandonnés.

J'ai tenu ma promesse.

Je resterais à jamais sur Midgard, au côté de ce Soleil qui a volé mon cœur, dans les ténèbres d'un matin d'automne, dans le Surrey.

.

.

**oO°The End°Oo**

.


End file.
